A Life Like No Other
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Amy and Ty both go to the same highschool. Amy is a freshman and Ty is a junior. Please click to see the summary, read and review! A total Amy and Ty fanfic!
1. Introduction&Summary

Ok. This is my first fanfic. I have read every Heartland book more than once from the accident to when Amy goes off to collage. So, I know what I am doing. This is a total Amy and Ty fanfic.

Introduction (Summary at bottom)

Amy

Ty

Lou- Amy's sister and Scott's wife

Scott- Lou's husband and Matt's brother

Jack- Amy and Lou's grandfather

Nancy- Jack's girlfriend

Matt- Scott's brother

Soraya- Amy's best friend

Felix- Ty's friend

Brad- Ty's father

Caroline- Ty's mother **(A/N- I just made that name up because they don't tell us her name in the books)**

Ashley Grant

Val- Ashley's mother

Amy's mom died and they don't know where their father his

Summary 

Amy (15) and Ty (17) both go to the same school. Jefferson High. Amy is a freshman and Ty is a junior. Amy is starting to feel weird and have mixed emotions around Ty. When Ty doesn't show up at Heartland after school and ignores Amy, Amy is worried and hurt. But when something happens… will sparks fly?

It might not be the best summary, but you will just have to read it. I will try and post the chapters soon. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Ch 1: The Day Before A New Begging

Ch. 1: The Day Before A New Beginning 

Amy Fleming was riding her horse Sundance on a beautiful Sunday morning. She needed time alone. It was two and a half months ago that Amy's mom, Marion, had died in a car accident. Amy was in that accident and felt responsible for it. She had begged her mom to go and rescue thiss horse named Gerry, or Spartan as they called him before they got in contact with his owners. Amy decided to push Sundance into a canter while heading back home. When she got there she saw Ty, Heartland's stablehand, walk out of the barn leading Sugarfoot, a shetland pony who had lost his owner two months ago.

"Hey," called Ty.

"Oh, hey," replied Amy.

"Excited about school tomorrow?"

He heard Amy groan and laughed. " Highschool is not that bad. Just if you make a bad impression the first day, everyone will make fun of you for the rest of the year."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey. OK. It's not that bad. Just be yourself."

"Thanks. Hey! Think you could introduce me to any of your friends?"

"Uh. No."

"Why not? I mean, I will know them sooner or later."

"Hopefully not to soon."

Getting off the subject she said, "Well, I better go put Sundance up. he's getting restless." Just as she said that last part, Sundance started to paw the ground.

"See you later," called Ty.

After Amy un-tacked Sundance and brushed him, she went up to the house to eat lunch.

"Morning, Lou."

"Morning Amy."

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow? Books packed? Clothes for tomorrow? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just nervous. You know, since it's my first day of highschool and all."

"Everything will be fine. You've got Soraya, Matt, and Ty."

Ty. Earlier he sounded like he didn't want her to hang out with him, they were like brother and sister towards eachother since they have kown each other for a long time. Ty started to work at Heartland at the age of 15, when he was a freshman.

"Well, we'll see how everything goes tomorrow. I just hope I don't forget my scedule or locker combination."

Before she knew it, it was dark outside. Soon it would be like a new begging. New school. New friends.

"We'll just have to see how tomorrow goes," she thought.


	3. Ch 2: Movies and Feelings

**Yay! I'm glad you guys liked it. Sorry if I had some misspelling. Oh, yeah. There might be other characters I didn't mention in the introduction that are going to be in the story. Some characters may be OOC. OK here's Ch. 2!**

* * *

Ch 2: Movies and Feelings

Amy woke up at 6:00am. She had to do her morning chores before the bus arrives at 8:00am. By 7:54am she was ready and heading out the door. When she got on the bus, she saw her 2 best friends, Soraya Martin and Matt Trewin. Soraya and Amy have known each other since first grade. They met Matt in third grade. Matt's brother, Scott, is Heartland's vet and Lou's husband.

" Hey guys," Amy said as she sat next to Soraya. 

Soraya who had excitement in her voice said, " Are you guys excited? I mean there are going to be hundreds of people we haven't met. I'm sure there will be some hott guys."

"And girls," added Matt.

Noticing her friend hasn't spoken since she got on the bus, Soraya said, "Amy, are you okay? You seem quite."

" I'm fine, just nervous," Amy told her.

" Don't be. We get to be who ever we want. We can make different impressions. Besides, Ty is there. You or we could always go hang out with him and his friends." Soraya said, trying to reassure her friend.

" Why does everyone keep saying Ty? I don't even think he wants me to hang out with him," she thought. She looked out her window and saw Jefferson High coming into view. When they entered the building, there were tons of students who were older than her.

" Let's go find our lockers," Soraya said.

" What's your number," Amy asked.

"329. Yours?"

"330"

"Cool. Were right next to each other."

" Also Ashley. Look."

Ashley Grant was a rich girl with blonde hair. Her parents owned Green Brier, Heartland's rival. They used force on their horses. Ashley was also Amy's enemy. The least person she would like to see.

" Well hello you guys," Ashley started, " How is Heartland? Still talking to horses Amy, or did you outgrow that since you were talking to them since you were 3?

" Leave us alone Ashley," Amy retorted back.

" Well, some things never grow old do they? Heartland should really close down. Without your mom, you're just wasting your time."

Amy could only glare at her.

"Tootles," she called back as she left.

" Come on," Soraya broke the silence," Were going to be late for our first class."

The morning seemed to pass quickly. By lunch things seemed to get a little better. Soraya, Amy, and Matt all had the same lunch period. So did Ty and his friends. Amy noticed a guy walking towards her, who happened to be in Ty's group of friends.

" Hi. I'm Felix. You must be Amy."

" Yeah. How did you know?'

" Oh. Ty told me about you. You look just how he described you."

"Oh," she replied not knowing how to answer that. "Weird," she thought.

" Yeah. Listen. Would you like to hang out with us after school? Go catch a movie?"

" Uh. That's ok. I'm pretty busy."

" Oh. OK. See you later."

" Yeah. Bye."

* * *

"Hey, Ty," called Felix.

" Yeah," replied Ty.

" She said no."

" Oh."

"Dude. Just ask her out."

" Dude. No. She doesn't like me that way. I know it. I'm like her brother."

" Fine. Just keep telling yourself that. I might just ask her out myself."

"What!" Ty exclaimed his face showing complete anger towards his friend.

He caught a couple people's attention, including Amy.

" I'm joking, but she is hott and attractive."

" Yeah," Ty agreed.

* * *

At lunch Amy went to go find a seat by Soraya.

" Hey Amy. How were your morning classes? Who was that guy that came up to you? What was his name? What grade? Do-"

" Whoa! Soraya slow down." Amy interrupted her.

" OK, but answer my questions first."

" OK. My morning classes were good. That guy was Ty's friend, Felix. He's a junior."

" Wow, any reason why he came up to you?"

" Asked me to movies with Ty and there friends. I asked him how he knew who I was. Said that Ty described me perfect to him, that's how he knew who I was."

" 'Kay. Weird. Do you know why Ty all of a sudden shouted 'What!'"

" Nope."

Just than the bell rang.

"See you later," Amy told Soraya.

* * *

Amy met Soraya by the front doors of the main building. There school consisted a main building, which was the assembly hall, a gym, cafeteria, a track and football field, and 8 little brick 3 story buildings that consist of 2 classrooms each on one floor.

" Hey. My mom should be here any minute," Soraya told Amy. They were going to the movies that afternoon. After class, Amy had changed into a blue halter over her jeans. She had also put lip-gloss, mascara, and a light grayish bluish eye shadow on, which made her gray eyes look great. She also let her long light brown hair out of its ponytail and let it fall on her shoulders.

"Oh, here she is," Soraya said.

They got to the movies 25 minutes before their movie started.

" Wait," Amy started," I just remembered something. Ty and his friends were coming to the movies after school, too."

"Cool. Hopefully we'll see them."

"No. Not hopefully. I can't let them see me like this."

" Yes, you can. You look great."

"Thanks. I don't want them to see me. I don't look…like…well…me."

Soraya just rolled her eyes and then spotted them.

"There they are."

"No. Quick. Over here," Amy said pulling Soraya into the girl's bathroom.

Soraya looked at her wrecked friend and said," Amy calm down. It's just Ty and his friends. You see him everyday. At school and at home."

"I know. Okay. Let's go."

Amy was feeling so nervous. Her stomach was doing all sorts of flips. She looked over at Ty and saw he was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. His green t-shirt made his eyes look more green than ever. His dark brown hair was wavy going to all sides. He looked perfect. Whoa! Did I just say Ty looked perfect? Stop it Amy. Stop it. Stop it. She quickly turned back to Soraya.

"Come o-," she was interrupted when she heard someone behind her say, "Amy?"

* * *

Ha! Cliffy. I promise it won't be long till the next chapter. Hopefully tomorrow after my riding lesson. If I can't get it up tomorrow than Sunday no later. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Ch 3: Movies and Jealousy

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I ended up staying all day at the barn. Ok, here's Ch.3

Ch. 3: Movies and Jealousy

It was Ty. Okay. Breathe in and out. Now turn around and say something.

"Oh, hey Ty," she said calmly even though she was having butterflies in her stomach like crazy.

"Hey. I thought you were busy."

"I am. I'm going to see a movie with Soraya."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hey, where- Oh there you are Ty," Felix said. "Oh, hey Amy. Come on Ty. Our movie starts in 5 minutes. Bye Amy."

"Ok. Bye Amy. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye Ty. And Felix."

"Ugh. I feel like….. never mind. I don't know what I feel like."

"Come on. Where also going to be late for our movie."

Amy let Soraya pull her into the room, where also Ty and his friends went into. They where going to see "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire." They ended up sitting two rows above where Ty and his friends were. Amy watched the first half of the movie, but than she would watch Ty. Why am I feeling like this? I've known Ty, for like, ever. Why am I getting these feelings now? What is wrong with me? Amy control your self. I can't have a crush on him. If I told him, he would just freak. Also he would probably never speak to me again. She saw a dark haired girl lean onto him. Amy wanted to pull the girl away from him. Whoa! Amy chill. They probably like each other or are dating. I can't do anything about that, but it's tearing me up inside. After the movie, Amy quickly rushed outside.

I hope you like it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I have to go write the other chapter.

Review!


	5. Ch 4: Rumors and Truth

**Sorry it took so long to update and my last chapter was so short. I'll try and make this one longer. Thank you deniche. You gave me an idea what to do with Ty for this chapter. I'm not to sure about this chapter. I kept thinking to change it. Tell me what you all think after. Here it goes.

* * *

**

Ch: 4 Rumors and Truth

Ty's POV

Ty and Felix were at Ty's house. His parents and brother were out doing errands.

"Lets make a bet," Felix said.

"What kind a bet?" asked Ty.

"I bet you 10 bucks you can't stay away from Amy or Heartland for a week. Meaning you can't talk to her. No whole conversations. You can only answer 'yes' or 'no' questions."

"What kind of bet is that?"

"One where you can prove that you're not crazy about her."

"Ha. You already know I am, but……………..alright I'll do it."

Then they shook hands.

* * *

Amy's POV

The next morning Amy met Soraya in front of the gym.

"Amy," Soraya started," do you have a crush on Ty?"

"What! No!"

Soraya raised her eye-brows." You're lying," she said.

"Fine. Ok. I do have a crush on him."

Soraya squealed in delight. "You two are perfect for each other!"

" One thing. He doesn't like me that way."

" He has to like you. He's known you forever. It's natural."

" He doesn't have to like me. I'm like his sister and that's the only thing I'll ever be to him."

" Sure. Yeah. Okay."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on. Were going to be late."

After school

The bus pulled up and Amy got off. She walked down the long driveway to Heartland. She saw no cars in the driveway so she went inside to the kitchen. She found a note on the table. It said:

_Amy,_

_Went home. Be back later. Grandpa is with Nancy. Sundance needs to be ridden. Exercise Jasmine, Sugarfoot, and Jake. Do the evening feeds. Two stalls need to be mucked out. Do your homework._

_Love,_

_Lou_

_P.S.- Ty called in sick and asked for a week off._

Amy sighed. He seemed fine today. Amy went to go start her chores.

_3 hours later_

She finished her chores and was tacking up Sundance.

" Come on boy. Let's go for a nice ride."

As the path got wider, she pushed him into a canter. Up ahead she saw a fallen tree across the path. Seeing it, Sundance perked his ears forward. _1, 2, 3_….. and they were over it. That perked Amy's spirits up. When they got back to Heartland an hour later, Amy heard voices.

" Lou! How could you?" she realized that was Scott's voice yelling.

" I-I-I- thought you would be happy?"

"What, that you made love with another man and than got pregnant?"

"What!"

" Lou, I thought we loved each other. I was always there for you. I thought I married the woman I was in love with, but I guess not."

Amy saw Scott walk to his car and drive away. Then she saw her sister run into the house. She quickly un-tacked Sundance and brushed off his saddle mark. She made her way up to the house. She found Lou on the couch, with her head in her hands crying.

"Lou. Do you want to tell me what Scott was talking about."

"H-H-He," Lou sobbed," s-saw me with another g-guy at t-thi-this club 2 weeks ago. The guy was hitting on me. He k-k-kiss-kissed me a-and Scott saw. I-I didn't come home that night. I drove to N-Nancy's house and slept there. I came home at 10 in the morning. Scott saw me, but just went to work. We haven't really talked since. Than last night I t-took a pr-pre-pregnancy test and it was positive. Scott saw it a-and I g-g-guess h-he assumed it was that guy's baby. Now I don't know what to do."

Amy hugged her sister and said," Oh Lou. I'm so sorry. You need to talk to Scott. Once you tell him the whole story and he finds out the baby is his, he'll be ecstatic!"

* * *

At the Trewin's house 

"Scott," his mother, Leslee, started," do you want t tell me whats making you look so upset."

Than he spilt what he was holding back from his mother. "How could she! I mean were married. It doesn't give her the right to go have sex and get pregnant with another man. I thought she loved me!"

" I don't think Lou would do that."

"Well she did. Amy heard she's pregnant with another guy, She was……."

Matt was in the hallway. He heard the words- Amy, pregnant and Ty….wait. No. How can Amy be pregnant with Ty's baby? Are they going out? Does Soraya know about this? I'll ask her tomorrow at school.

* * *

Matt's POVNext day at school 

Matt met Soraya at her locker, making sure Amy wasn't there.

"Hey Soraya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Is Amy pregnant with Ty's baby?" he said in a try like whisper.

Apparently it didn't come out like a whisper because just than a group of girls passed by including Ashley and they heard.

"Amy and Ty"," Amy pregnant", "Does Ty know", Will thos effect his basketball season?", "It better not. He's our champion. We're going to the championship this year because of him", "Just wait till the school hears about this.

"Oh no," Matt said.

Soraya turned to him, "Where'd you hear that?"

" I over heard my mom and Scott talking. I thought he said Amy was pregnant with Ty's baby."

" Just wait till Amy finds out," Soraya said.

* * *

Amy's POV

When I got to school everyone was staring at me. Mostly at my stomach. I thought today was going to be a good day. Apparently not. Than one girl from my history class came up to me and said, " Nice going. It's your fault if we don't win the basketball championship this year. If you haven't told Ty yet, don't tell him. He will lose all his concentration."

Then she walked off. What was she talking about? The rest of the morning that's about the same thing anyone said to me. I have to find Soraya. I found her in the girl's bathroom. She was the only one in there, so I locked the door so no one would come in.

"Soraya," I started," Why is everyone staring at me. Mostly at my stomach. And why do they keep telling me not to tell Ty so he won't lose concentration? What is going on!"

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope ya'll liked it. I know what I want to happen in this story between Ty and Amy and this was my way to start it. Now there's going to be a lot of Drama and Romance in the next chapters! Now review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Ch 5: What!

**Ok. I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated. I am home for the Mardi Gras holiday. I don't have to go back to school till March 5. So I will hopefully be doing a lot of updating.**

**Here's chapter 5.

* * *

**

Ch. 5: What!

" Amy," Soraya started, " calm down. Matt thought he heard his brother and his mom say you were pregnant with Ty's baby. We both know you're not. Ashley and her friends heard us and she told the whole school."

" Oh, gosh," Amy said. " What am I going to do now? I'm sure Ty has heard this. Oh, great. He's never going to speak to me again." She put her head in her hands and silently cried.

* * *

Ty's POV, in the boy's locker room

" Dude," said Felix to me. " I didn't know you and Amy were a couple."

I stared at him and said, " We're not."

" Really? The whole school is talking about how you got Amy pregnant."

That threw me off guard. " What," I exclaimed.

" Yeah. The whole school is talking about it. Is it true?"

" No!"

" Oh. Wow. So are you ready for the big game next week?"

" Yeah. I gotta go man."

" Ok. Bye."

I walked out into the hallway. Every one was starring at me. I had to find Amy and sort things out.

After school, I found her outside talking to Soraya.

* * *

Amy's POV

" Soraya, I don't know what to do? I really hope he doesn't get mad at **me**. I didn't tell the whole school."

" I know," was all Soraya said.

" Amy," I heard an all to familiar voice. I turned around to face a fuming Ty. So much for him not being mad at me.

" We need to talk," was all he said.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm sorry it was so short! I am finally getting to where I want to get. The next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. I promise the chapters will get longer again. Review! 


	7. Ch 6: The Fight

**I'm glad you guys liked it! I'll just start of to the next chapter.

* * *

**

Last Time:

" _Amy," I heard an all to familiar voice. I turned around to face a fuming Ty. So much for him not being mad at me._

" _We need to talk," was all he said.

* * *

_

Ch. 6: The Fight

" In private," he added.

Once we were by the football field, which you couldn't see another person at all, I might add. Ty started off.

" What is this about you being pregnant with _my_ baby," he asked calmly, but could see he was mad.

" I'm sorry," I started," I had no idea what was going on till I came to school. Apparently Matt thought I was and Ashley overheard. She than told the who school."

" Oh, yeah. Blame it on Matt. Why, Amy? Why would you start this rumor," he asked with disbelief in his eyes.

" What? You don't believe me? Ty, you know I would never start a rumor. Especially one about me being pregnant."

" No, Amy, I don't believe you. Maybe you started it to be the center of attention. I don't know why…" he trailed off.

Amy thought of something else. "Ty, why haven't you been at Heartland lately?"

" Don't try and change the subject Amy. Just do me a favor and stay out of my life." With that he walked off. A few seconds later, Amy could see his truck get onto the highway. She then broke down and cried.

She found Soraya and asked if she could get a ride home with her. She said yes. When she got home she ran to her room and cried. The words Ty said just kept playing in her mind.

_Just do me a favor and stay out of my life._

_Just do me a favor and stay out of my life._

_Just do me a favor and stay out of my life.

* * *

_

**Ok. Sorry it was so short. If I kept adding the next part, it wouldn't go with the title. I'll give you the title for the next chapter. It is called The Accident**

**Review!**


	8. Ch 7: The Accident Part One

**Ok here's the next chapter! I don't know how long it will, but I am hoping pretty long! Here it is!

* * *

**

**Ch. 7: The Accident Part One**

Amy wiped her tears away. She needed to clear her mind. She went down stairs to find Lou in the kitchen.

" Hey. How was school?" She could clearly tell her sister had been crying.

" Not the best."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" No. Not really. I'm going to go for a ride."

" Ok. Be back in time for dinner, though. Its at 5 tonight."

" 'Kay." She had 2 hours. Enough time.

She headed outside and tacked Sundance up. The sky was forming gray clouds. She hoped it would hold out till she got home. She mounted Sundance and signaled him to walk. She than asked him to trot. Once the path got wider, she asked him to canter. She could see the fallen tree trunk from the week before. Sundance saw it to and knew Amy wanted to jump it. Amy gave him her signal by squeezing her legs and _1..2..3_ they were over. Amy pulled him to trot. She patted his neck in praise. She soon heard thunder and knew they had to start heading back. All of a sudden it started to pour down rain. _" Oh, great."_ Amy thought. At the next roll of thunder, Sundance sidestepped. Amy soothed to him, but it didn't hurt. Soon a bolt of lightning struck and Sundance reared. Amy was barely holding on and couldn't stop herself from falling. She soon saw horsehair and than landed on the ground. Another struck of lightning hit and Sundance reared again. Amy didn't have enough time to move and saw Sundance's hooves above her. When he came down, she could feel pain, and everything went black.

* * *

**Back at Heartland**

Lou looked out the window and saw it was raining. It was 5 o'clock. Amy should be home any minute. She saw her grandpa walk in the kitchen. " Hey, grandpa. Dinner is ready."

" Ok. Where's Amy?"

" She should be home any minute."

" Ok. Are you and Scott talking again? Does he know?"

" Not yet."

" Lou, you need to tell him soon."

" I know. Maybe we should start eating. Amy should be home soon."

" Ok. Just save a plate for her."

" I will."

After they ate it was 6 o'clock. Lou started to worry. The rain was slowly stopping. Jack made a cup of coffee while Lou settled on milk since she was pregnant. They decided to watch T.V. while waiting. Jack fell asleep halfway. Lou looked and saw it was 8 o' clock. She kept telling herself Amy would be home any minute. She decided to continue to watch T.V. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

**Back On the Trail**

Amy lay motionless. Sundance was not going to leave her. He saw red stuff that humans called "blood" coming out of her head. He saw cuts on her face and arms. He knew he had to get up to go get help, but everything hurt. He was aching from getting so tense and rearing. He whined and neighed, anything to get someone's attention.

* * *

**Back at Heartland**

Lou woke up from hearing a horses neigh. She got up to check the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. She quickly remembered last night. She ran up the stairs to Amy's room. She opened the door and saw the bed wasn't even slept in. She ran back downstairs and out the door to Sundance's stall. When she got there, she saw he wasn't in it. She checked the tack room to make sure his tack wasn't there. It wasn't. Than she heard the frantic neigh and recognized it was Sundance's. She ran out the barn and up to the house. She was about to yell "Grandpa" when she had to rush to the bathroom to empty her insides. The morning sickness had started, but she felt her sister was in trouble. She ran out of the bathroom to the living room. " GRANDPA!" she yelled. Jack woke up in an instant.

" What?" he asked.

" Its 3 in the morning and Amy still isn't back. I checked her room and the bed didn't even look like it was slept in. I checked the barn and tack room and noticed Sundance and his tack wasn't there. I heard a frantic neigh and recognized it was Sundance's. Grandpa we have to do something! I think Amy is in trouble."

" Ok Lou calm down. None of us can ride a horse. I am going to call the police and a search group."

" Ok." Lou said completely worried. " After you do that I am going to call Scott."

" Good."

Jack went to go call the police. When he got off he said to Lou, " They're on their way. They are also getting a search group. I think you should call Scott now."

" Ok."

She took the phone and dialed her home number. " Hello?" answered a groggily Scott.

Lou was on the verge of tears. " Scott, it's me." Her voice was cracking.

" Lou? Are you okay?"

" No," now she was crying. " Scott, it's Amy. Can you come over here? I'll tell you everything that happened. Please."

" Yeah, I'm on my way."

" Oh, Scott?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm really sorry."

" Lou, will talk about it later. I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

**Ok. I need a break. Part Two should hopefully be up tonight. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. I am working on the next chapter. I will probably not be able to update till next Friday, (March 17th) because I have exams on the 14th, 16th, and 17th. So I will be doing major studying! **


	10. Ch 8: The Accident Part Two

**Ch. 7: The Accident Part Two**

Scott arrived 10 minutes later. Lou didn't know whether to hug him and cry in his arms or just stay on the couch and keep crying. _" Stupid hormones. My sister might be ok, but these pregnancy hormones just make me keep crying." _All of a sudden she felt Scott's arms around her and he pulled her to him. She accepted and cried into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered, " Everything is going to be fine." Lou never wanted to leave him and ended up falling asleep in his arms.

**Out on the Trails**

Sundance kept neighing. He soon saw about seven men and four dogs come up to him. He heard one man say soothingly to him, " Easy boy. I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get your owner to the hospital. We're trying to help you two."

I had no idea what he was saying, but I trusted him. I saw five men go to Amy and two men come to me. I soon saw one man that was by Amy, look up and signaled this big loud thing. It looked like a big bird. It made my mane go everywhere. It was loud too. Soon a bed type thing came out of it. They put Amy on it and it was slowly going up into a hole, and disappeared. (**A/n: it was a helicopter**) The two men helped me up and helped me walk. Soon my home came into view.

**Heartland in the house**

Jack saw Chris and John, one of the two men out of seven, leading Sundance. He saw Amy wasn't with them. He went out to meet them.

" Where's Amy? What happened?" he asked.

Chris answered, " They took her to the hospital. She had blood coming out of her head. I know one thing; her condition is fatal. You can go to the hospital now."

" Ok. Thanks." He went to go tell Lou. He found her and Scott on the couch asleep. He went over and gently shook the two. They both woke up.

" Grandpa? Grandpa, where's Amy? Is she okay?" Lou asked.

Jack hesitated, but than he answered. " Lou, I don't know all the details. I'm afraid to tell you this…"

" Grandpa, just tell me," said Lou growing impatient.

" Lou, her condition is fatal. They don't know if she will make it."

" What?" Lou asked at a whisper.

" Come on. We should get to the hospital." Said Jack.

Scott squeezed Lou's hand to tell her he was here for her. Lou never left his side.

**At Meadow Ville Hospital**

It was nearly seven o'clock. Jack called Jefferson High to tell them about Amy. The minutes seemed to be like hours. Around 10 o'clock, a doctor was walking towards them.

" Are you Amy's family?" He said pointing to them.

" Yeah. How is she?" Jack said.

" My name is Dr. Reese. Maybe we should talk about this in my office. Please follow me." They got up and followed him. He led them to a hallway. They walked down the hallway and he stopped by an oak door. He led them inside. There was a couch, which they sat on.

Dr. Reese spoke, " Amy had a lot of bleeding coming from her head. We were able to stop it. There is no brain damage, so that's good. She also has a sprained spine and broken wrist. Those will heal. She's still unconscious. I am sorry to tell you this but she's in a coma." Lou started crying again when she heard those words. Jack asked a question everyone wanted to know, " Do you know when she will come out of it?"

" I'm sorry. We don't know when or even if right now. Coma patients could be in a coma for a day, a week, a month, a year, or even for the rest of their life."

Lou got the courage to speak. " Can we see her?"

" Of course." Dr. Reese led them down different types of hallways. When they reached room "308" the doctor stopped. " This is her room," he said. The doctor opened the room and all four went in. They faced an unconscious Amy lying on a white bed. Her head was wrapped up and her wrist had a cast on it. Lou walked over, pulled up a chair and sat down. Jack and Scott did the same.

**At Jefferson High School**

Soraya was walking to her locker. Soon Matt met her there. She was wondering why Amy hadn't ridden the bus this morning, but guessed she was running late. By the time lunch came she still wasn't there. She was getting worried as well as Matt. They were sitting at their table when Ty came by. " Have you seen Amy?" he asked. He was feeling bad for what he had said. He wanted to take it back. He'd have to talk to her.

" Nope," replied Soraya. Just than her phone rang. She answered it. " Hey Lou…What…Please tell me your joking." Soraya started to cry hysterically. " No! She can't! She can't!" She was crying and yelling. She hung up her phone and ran outside. Ty and Matt looked at each other. They soon ran out after her. They found her on the side of the building, her head in her knees. " Soraya? What happened?" Matt asked her.

" A-Am-Amy w-w-wa-was in a-an acc-accid-accident." Soraya cried. Matt and Ty both looked worried.

" Is she okay?" Ty asked.

Soraya shook her head no. She was able to speak clearly this time. " All I know is that she is in a coma. She had a lot of blood coming from her head, but they stopped it. She has a sprained spine and broken wrist. I also heard Lou say her and Sundance were missing since about 4 or 5 last night. I don't know how it all happened, but they were found around 4 or 5 this morning."

* * *

**I stopped here because I know you guys were waiting for the next chapter. I have been at a horse show all weekend so I never got a chance to update. Review!**


	11. AN

**So sorry! This isn't a chapter! I am working on a new story, but my computer keeps freezing after I pick the Heartland category. So here's the title and summary.**

**The Diary of Amy Fleming**

**This is the diary of Amy Fleming. Here she talks about horses, Ty Baldwin, school, Ty Baldwin, Heartland, Ty Baldwin, and TY BALDWIN! This takes place after the first book. **

**Ok, I hope to have this story chapter up soon. I'm hoping I can get this story up too. Tell me what you think of this. Sorry again!**


	12. Author's Note: READ!

I know you guys hate author's notes. I am posting this because I might not be able to update till Friday. I have to catch up on a lot of stuff. My parents are also tired of me being on the computer so I can only be on it for an hour.:( I am not planning on discontinuing any of my stories. I have thought a lot about what my next chapter is going to be. This goes for all Heartland stories.

A Life Like No Other (this one): Amy wakes up. She says she doesn't remember Ty. Does she or is she really telling the truth? Hehe.

Meeting Again: Amy and Ty talk. Does she tell him the truth about Emma or does she not get a chance to?

Jumping to Gold: Amy talks to Ty about her competing. What does he say? Are they still going to be friends or even a couple? Hehe.

The Diary of Amy Fleming: Soraya sets Amy up on a blind date with her boyfriend, Steven. Matt, Ty, Matt's friends: Jake, Tom, and Eric, and Ty's friends: Felix, John, and Luke are over at Amy's house. The guys don't know that Soraya is going out with Steven and Amy with "Mystery Man" on a date. Matt starts to feel jealous. Ty can only just stare at Amy. After there date, it's only 9 o'clock. Amy and Soraya play Truth or Dare inside while the guys are outside. What will be there crazy "Dares" and "Truths" be?

Lou, Jack and Scott are at a friend's house till the next day. Amy invites Matt, Soraya, and Ty. Matt and Ty ask to bring friends. A/N: May be confusing. It won't be once you read. Also, Amy will be OOC sometimes. As well as maybe Soraya, too. It's not going to be like the books. Like have every horse that comes to Heartland or Ty's accident. Some characters are made up, as you can tell.

Phantom Stallion story (Hiding Love): I already have the next chapter. 5 pages! I just have to upload it on Document Manager. I'll try and do it today. If not tomorrow.

I am still working on all my next chapters for my stories! Review if you want!


	13. Ch 9: Who Are You?

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update a lot sooner.**

**Amy's POV**

I was in a white room. Where? I had no idea. The last thing I remember I was in a storm with Sundance. The storm that put me in this place. Of course, I had no idea where…

**1 month later**

"Any change?" Ty asked Lou when he came to visit Amy that day. It had been a month since the accident.

"No," Lou said.

**Amy's POV**

I could hear voices. "I'm going to get something from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" I realized that was Lou's voice.

"No." Oh my gosh. That was Ty. Ty is in the room with me. Wait. He told me to stay out of his life. Yet, he's in mine.

"Amy? Can you hear me?" Ty was speaking to me. I guess Lou left. I tried to nod my head. It felt like a ton. I don't think I did. "Amy, I'm so sorry." I could hear his voice crack. " I never meant what I said. I was just mad that day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Aw! Ok, ok. Maybe it's payback time. Oh, yeah.

"I'm back. Any change?" Lou said.

"No," Ty said.

I tried to open my eyes. Gosh, they felt like I was lifting 15 horses! I tried 2 more times. On the 3rd, they were open! My eyes were foggy, but things were coming into focus.

"Amy! You're awake!" Suddenly Lou came up to hug me. My eyes turned to Ty. I tried to look confused.

" Wh-who are you?" I asked him. I guess I was convincible.

**Ty's Pov**

Those words felt like they just ripped my heart into a million pieces. I looked at Lou and she looked worried. I had to get out of there. I looked at Lou one last time and left. I walked out of the hospital trying to find my car. I found it, hopped in, and drove away.

**So sorry it was so short. I promised Akers2 two chapters. The next one will be updated tomorrow. Review! **


	14. Ch 10: Task One

**Authors Note:**

**Here's the next chapter! Before I write 1) At the bottom I will list stories I have in mind. 2) Go to Go to Login in as a guest if you don't have an account. Than, at the top, you'll see a sign "Players" Click it. When it gets to that page type in: "KingsGirl" Hit find. That's my page. You can see my horses. Three I named from Phantom Stallion and after the horse I ride. King. That site is really cool. You can sign up for free or the Premium account. I did mine for free. You can breed your horses (I did that too) and enter them in shows. You also have to find stables to board them at and pay the stable. They also have to go to the vet and farrier. You can buy tack, too. If you're interested in having an account, I'll tell you step-by-step how to do it at the bottom. Now, on to the chapter!**

**Amy's POV**

I got out of the hospital a week later. I still had to play how I didn't remember Ty. Lou would keep telling me about him to see if I would get my memory back. Everyday I would watch Ty. He would come to work, work with the horses and leave. Lou said she is going to hire a stable hand. Ty is the only one working. She wants me to be with her when she interviews them. I guess to see if I'll remember the stuff.

"Amy," Lou calls to me," He's here. His name is Ben."

" Coming!" I call out to her.

When I go downstairs, there is a blonde haired boy in my kitchen.

" Hi," he seemed friendly. Lou asks him a couple questions.

" Have you worked with horses before?"

He answers, "Yes. I live with my aunt on her farm. Her name is Lisa Stillman." (I think)

" Oh, yes. I've heard of her. Over the phone you said you wouldn't be able to work every day?"

" Yes. Only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Oh yes, the stable hands have off Sundays. Of course, Ty is here on Sundays. Just than the doorbell rings.

" One second," Lou says. Three minutes later another guy walks in. Him and Ben look around Ty's age. " This is Daniel." Daniel seems quiet. "Daniel, this is my sister Amy and Ben."

" Hi," he says to us.

Lou spoke again, "How about we begin." We follow Lou outside. She leads us two the back barn.

First I want you guys to tack up. They did and it was perfect. They did all the other riding stuff and passed. (Sorry I don't feel like writing all the stuff.) Than it was time for the remedies. They pasted that test too. Lou said she would call them if they got the job. I'm pretty sure they did. After they left, Lou asked me the remedies. "Amy, if there was a nervous horse what remedy would you give it?" She held up Walnut remedy, a Bach Flower remedy, and Peppermint remedy.

" Um…Walnut remedy," I said. I knew I wasn't correct. It was the Bach Flower remedy. Lou's face fell. I also noticed Ty watching. I heard him sigh. Oh well.

**Ok. There's the other chapter. Don't worry; things will get a lot more interesting in the next chapters. I might not be able to update in a while. SATs are on the 24-28. I have t bring my grades up. I am not going to be on the computer a lot. I might not update till May. I'll try to update my other stories before the weekend is over. If not: till May. Trust me. I love writing my stories and reading other people's. So to not be on the computer is like torture. Please review! Oh, yeah:**

**Go to New Player (Not Jr. Player. You can't do all the stuff that New Players do)**

**For Playing name: this is the name you will be known for in the game (Mine is KingsGirl)**

**For login name: not your real name. You could do your barn name (I did my barn name) Heartland Fan, BookWorm, etc.**

**For Password: don't make it simple. Do something you know. Like anything.**

**Than you will be asked for your password and finally your e-mail. Check that you agree to the terms and uses.**

**Than wha la! You have an account. If you want to be stable buddies with me, send me an invite. I only have one stable buddy. If you have any questions, send me a message on fanfiction. **

**Now, my stories:**

**1) The View From Ty: All Ty's POV. From book 1-20. From the accident that Amy and he motherwere in to when Amy graduates. All what is running in his mind. How he takes news and life. All the books were Amy's POV, what was Ty thinking?**

**2) No title Yet: Amy lives with her dad. Lou lives with her mom. Amy doesn't know about Heartland, her mom, or Ty. When she goes to the U.S., she meets Ty. They become friends and maybe something more. He brings her to Heartland. When she meets her mom and sister she doesn't know about, they ask her, her name. She tells them first and last. They are completely shocked. How does Amy take it?**

**3) No title Yet: Amy lives with Dana and Joe Gala. What happens when she finds out she is adopted? Will she ever find her mother, Heartland and even meet Ty, Lou, Matt, and Soraya?**

Tell me what you think of these stories. I like the 1st one and the other 2. What do you guys think? Review!


	15. Ch: 11: Why Me?

**Ok, my last chapter a website wouldn't show up. So I am going to like decode it, in a way. Type 3 www's. Then a dot (.). Then: horseland. Then dot (.) com. Then go to my previous chapter so you know what to do. Amy might still act this way in this chapter. I think. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Amy's POV**

Ok, I know I am hurting everyone by not remembering, but oh well. I walked down stairs to my living room. Lou hired Ben and Daniel. They're part time. Well, at least they aren't girls, than I have a feeling Ty would be flirting and I would be completely jealous. Oh yeah. I remember I needed to ask Lou something. " Hey, Lou!" I called. She was in the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

" Yeah," she asked me.

" Are you and Scott okay? I mean, you did tell him about the baby, right?"

" Yeah. I told him while you were in the hospital. He was excited. You remember?" she asked me.

" Yep," I said.

" So, you just don't remember Ty and Heartland, right?" she asked me. I could hear sadness and hurt in her voice.

" Right," I said. With that I walked outside. Oh, what the heck. I'll give them clues that I remember. He-He. I smiled to myself before I spoke.

" Hey, Ty. Do you know where Sundance's saddle is? It's not in the tack room." I asked him.

" Nope. Sorry," he said. He didn't sound the least bit sorry. Oh wait. I could still remember his name because all Lou talks about is Ty. And she asked me if I remembered Sundance, which of course I did. Ty started walking out of the barn.

" Ty, stop," I called to him. He kept walking. "I'm sorry!" I called to him again. He stopped dead in his tracks. I walked toward him. " I'm sorry about that whole rumor, even though I didn't start it, and I'm sorry I pretended to not remember you, even though I did."

He turned around. " Than why did you pretend?" he asked me. I could tell he was mad. Here we go again. World War III.

" I was mad at you and wanted you to suffer!" I said to him. He had hurt, sadness, and surprise all in his face.

" Well you did a good job of it," he muttered. With that, he walked out of the barn. The last thing I heard was the sound of his truck rolling down Heartland's drive. I know I'll see him tomorrow. Oh, yippee!

_**Next day: Jefferson High**_

**Amy's POV**

Lou dropped me off in front of the school buildings. She knows I pretended and didn't understand. So, I had to tell her the whole story. I told her every detail. I walked up the steps to Jefferson High. I walked to my locker. I saw Ty and his groups of friends a little way down on the opposite side. Ty didn't even dare to look at me. Oh this is going to be a fun day. I see Soraya walking towards me. She has a…well I can't make out what she's feeling like I usually can. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me to death. She soon let go because people were staring at us.

" I am so glad you're okay. What was up with you pretending you didn't remember Ty or Heartland and stuff?" she asked me.

" I'll tell you later," I said to her. Than I remembered I never told her that. "How did you know that?" I asked her.

" Oh, about how you were pretending?" I nodded my head. "Lou told Scott, Scott told Matt and then Matt told me."

"Oh," was all I said. We walked into the main building and headed for homeroom. When we walked in we took our seats. Soraya, Matt, and I picked seats in the back, all right next to each other.

" So, Amy, why did you pretend to not remember Ty?" Soraya asked. I groaned. I knew she would ask. I just didn't feel like talking about it.

" Well, after he said 'Stay out of my life!' I was hurt. So I thought if I didn't remember, I would be out of his life, since I said I didn't remember, and I wanted to make him suffer," I told them.

" Wow, Amy. You're evil. I didn't think you would think of something like that," Soraya told me. Just then our teacher walked in and she began class.

_**Lunch**_

Soraya and I sat at our table. Matt went to go eat with some friends that were on his football team.

" So, Amy, are you going to the playoff game? You would get to watch Ty. Plus if our team wins, Ty will be leading them to the championship." Soraya asked me. Just to tell you if I didn't before. Ty is on the varsity basketball team and is the captain. He's one of the best players JHS has.

" I might," I said. I didn't really know if Ty wanted me there. Soraya saw my down face and changed the subject. I mainly blocked her out. _Would Ty and I ever be as close as we were before? He's probably never going to talk to me again. This is my fault. I acted weird around him because I had to like him. Why couldn't I have liked another guy? Why did I have to like Ty? I knew if we dated our relationship would change. We're not even dating and are relationship is ruined! Now I have no idea what I am talking about. Why me?_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry about the long wait. I am not going to update Jumping to Gold, andThe Diary of Amy Fleming anytime soon. Next I am going to update Meeting Again, finish 1st chapter of The Married Life and send it off to Steph (Akers2) who is my beta so she can check over it and stuff, The College Life Part 1 (High School Musical story), Together Forever (Another HSM story), Hiding Love (Phantom Stallion) and last Keeping A Secret (Princess Diaries). Than my other 2 stories in Heartland (JtG and TDoAF) and hopefully my sequal to Who's Your Brother!. Than I will hopefully put up my next 2 Heartland stories. Wow, I am really busy. I hope I can get my summer reading done in time. 3 books and book reports. Ugh. Well, review!**


	16. Ch 12: Getting In the Game

**All right, I'll make this quick. This story will be ending soon. It has no point to it. It was first, and it was bad. I didn't even know where it was heading. Clearly, Amy has a life like no other.**

**Also…I have a Phantom Stallion/Heartland crossover in the Phantom Stallion section. There will be Sam/Jake (characters in PS) and Ty and Amy!!!!!!! LOL. Just read the BIG long summary in the first chapter. 1st chapter is short.**

I walked out into the brisk October evening. I walked slowly toward Sundance's empty stall. Scott was still treating him. Things around here have been quiet. Without Ty or Sundance around, my life felt miserable. I felt completely like a jerk or a…bitch. I don't know why I even pretended. I was completely immature. I realized that.

"Uhh," I sighed. I kept thinking back to Ty's game tonight. Should I go? Maybe he just needs to cool off. But then if I didn't go, would he be mad at me for not showing him support? That I still cared? Would he think…I don't even know what he thinks. I'm not Ty. I'm not a guy. Gosh, guys are complicated. And they say girls are! I checked my watch. _5:54. _Exactly one hour and six minutes till the game starts. I turned and trudged into the kitchen. Lou looked up and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Could you set the table, please?" she asked. I nodded and went to the drawer. I pulled out knifes and spoons. I set the table for three' sometimes used to setting it for four or five. Why did the two people I love have to leave my life? Well, technically, Ty isn't gone, just not speaking to me at the moment. Do I even love Ty? As a brother, I guess, but more? I don't know. Lou set the food on our plates and Grandpa came in. We all set down and ate…quietly.

"Amy, are you going out tonight?" Lou asked me halfway through dinner.

"Um...n- actually…yeah. Can you drop me off at school in a half an hour?" I asked.

Lou looked slightly surprised. "Sure," she said.

I pushed my chair back and ran up to my room. I threw open my closet doors and rummaged threw my clothes, throwing shirts here, and pants there. I grabbed my nice jeans form Hollister. I scanned through my shirts, not knowing which one to chose. Should I wear a polo? A tank top? A t-shirt? I grabbed my AE Eagle Graphic blue polo and put it on. I changed into my jeans and ran to my bathroom. I took my hair out of its ponytail and let it hang down natural. I quickly put some mascara and lip gloss-on. I grabbed my purse that was sitting on my bed and rushed down stairs.

"'Kay Lou, I'm ready," I told Lou when I rushed into the kitchen.

"Okay, Give me ten minutes," Lou said. I groaned. Ten minutes?

"Ugh," I said not noticing that I was even speaking.

"Amy, It's not going to kill you if you're a minute late," Lou said.

"But I wanted to get there early. Not when he is on the court, already playing," I told her.

"Then what's the point? He is going to see you no matter what," Lou said while putting stuff away from dinner.

"Well, I was hoping I could _sneak _to where Soraya was sitting, then _watch _him _without _him noticing I was there, and _maybe _talk to him afterwards," I explained my-oh-so-brilliant plan. Lou looked at me like I was nuts. I've been getting that look a lot lately.

"Go watch T.V. or something while I finish up," She told me.

"Okay," I said defeated. I walked slowly to the couch and sat down. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. I flipped through the channel until I came across MTV. NEXT was on. I decided to watch it. Some of the guys on the show could be real jerks, others just plain weird. I was so caught up in the show; I didn't notice Lou walk in.

"Ok, you ready?" Lou asked me. I looked up from the T.V.

"Yeah," I said. I turned off the T.V. and made my way outside. We got inside her red Jeep and rode quietly to school. I was a little nervous. Okay, so A LOT. Everyone like hated me. So maybe everyone was Ty. He could have told his friends what happened between us…you never know.

As much as I didn't want to be here, I was. I mean I HAD to do this. We were finally here. Let this, oh, so wonderful night begin!

**Finally! I haven't updated in months! This was my first story, so it was my…Experience Story. Review please!**


End file.
